


Dad... National Ice Cream Day | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But whatever, Character Death, F/M, Ice Cream, National Ice Cream Day, Not technically a x reader, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing strikes out at me, Pete. Come on, Dad's old. Need some context clues, some hints."</p>
<p>"Dad." Peter deadpanned. "National Ice Cream Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad... National Ice Cream Day | Tony Stark x Reader |

Peter looked into his father's office, where he was still sporting bruises from Siberia. He didn't know what happened, why his former uncle beat the hell out of his father when he'd gone to  _help_  him in the first place. Was Steve really that upset about Dad not listening to what he had to say in Germany? 'Cause if that was the case, pot _please_  meet kettle.  
  
But Steve was gone, and Dad was here. And Dad's happiness mattered so much more than anything. Rhodey couldn't walk anymore, and Mom...  
  
Peter shook his head and locked that thought back deep in inside his mind. Not the time. The teen stepped inside of the office, Dad glancing up at him from the letter he was currently reading. Tony quickly folded the letter back up and leaned back in his chair to give Peter his full attention.  
  
"Hey Pete." Tony managed a small smile. Peter sat in front of him and fiddled with some of the knickknacks on the desk.  
  
"Hey Dad." He said softly. "Uh..."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Tony asked gently. "How's your face feel?" He reached out, gently caressing the bruise his son procured in Germany. He'd never forgive himself for stooping so low. Of course Ste- Rogers, would put up a fight. Of course he would.  
  
"It's fine." Peter said, and maybe he did lean into Dad's touch, so what? "W-what about you?"  
  
"I think I'll live to see another day." Tony smirked softly and withdrew his hand.  
  
Peter nibbled on his bottom lip. "Hey Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
"... July 17th?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's more than that."  
  
"Nothing strikes out at me, Pete. Come on, Dad's old. Need some context clues, some hints."  
  
"Dad." Peter deadpanned. "National Ice Cream Day."  
  
Tony blinked for a moment. "Huh... Last time we officially celebrated that, I built a huge freezer because we took all that sherbert home... Jeez, kid, you must've been like, what, four?"  
  
"Maybe." Peter shrugged. "I just remember when, uh... When Mom came home and..."  
  
"Yeah." Tony swallowed thickly, throat closing up. He looked at the blinking light on the phone. He had Ross on hold for maybe twenty minutes now. If the idiot didn't hang up yet, then it was his own damn fault he'd be waiting for another hour.  
  
Tony stood and pulled on his leather jacket, smiling at his only child. "Come on, Peter. Let's get some ice cream."  
  
The teen grinned at his father and shot up out of his seat, walking side-by-side with Tony. Pete picked cookies and cream, while Tony went with the usual French vanilla. They ate inside, sitting in one of the corners of the place.  
  
"I love you, Peter." Tony said softly. "And I'm... I'm so sorry, for everything that happened. I never should have put you in that position."  
  
"Dad, I would've gone anyway." Peter said firmly. He despised how much hatred his father held for himself, how much guilt he carried on his shoulders. It was a wonder it hadn't destroyed him yet. "You guys were short a person, and without Mom-"  
  
"She'd have skinned me alive." Tony mumbled.  
  
"And then me." Peter said, corner of his mouth quirking up.  
  
"She's proud of you."  
  
"She's proud of you too, Dad."  
  
"After how I handled all this-?"  
  
"No." Peter shook his head. "This isn't all your fault, Dad. Just... Ice cream."  
  
"Right." Tony nodded. "Ice cream."  
  
Peter leaned into his father's side. "I miss her."  
  
"I do too..."  
  
"Is there anything we can..."  
  
"She's dead, Peter. You can't... You can't undo dead."  
  
"I know." Pete mumbled, tearing up.  
  
Tony closed his eyes and embraced his only living family member tightly. "That's why I need to back these Accords. She... When that building blew up and- And took her away... I can't let them go. They have to work. She can't have... Not for nothing, Pete. They'll mean something. I'll fix them. For her."  
  
"For her." Peter whispered.


End file.
